


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十七）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 排雷预警：严重OOC,性格角色与真人无关。CP洁癖者请勿点开，你们不会喜欢看到的。





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（十七）

17

 

朴灿烈接到电话时正在公司里开会，商量接下来新一季度网站版面的设计方案。

“世勋啊，怎么了？”他被这突然的提问给搞得一头雾水，“出了什么事了？”

“留言板里的评论是怎么回事？”吴世勋拖着鼠标把页面又往下拉了拉，那上面除了他能看懂的小芬这个名字之外，还充斥着许多他看不懂的字眼，“什么粉雀，粉圆，小孔雀的，这都是些什么东西？还  
有我到底对不起谁了一个个都在那里说，互相之间吵成这样你也不管管？”

他盯着左边正中间的下载排行榜，那上面他和黄子韬的视频虽然排在第二位，但和第一名的数据差的着实有点多，“不是说那支MV打破了记录卖的不错吗？我看总销量也只排第二，后劲这么差吗？”

“哦，你说这个啊。”朴灿烈舒了口气，打了个手势示意其他人留在会议室里继续讨论，自己走到办公室里关上了门，“情人节那天你们两个的MV上线之后反应一直很好，的确破了当时的销售纪录。只不过上个月被你的那部新片反超了。世勋啊，你也知道只要有你出镜的片子就一定好卖，观众们也不可能老是盯着几部旧片翻来覆去的看啊，都这样我这网站还怎么活啊。看到有新的片子出来被吸引  
过去支持一下也是很正常的，何况你和圆圆的那支片子足足80多分钟，料又足内容也精彩，如果是我的话我也会买这一部啊。”

吴世勋的眉毛拧了起来，沉着声音说，“圆圆是谁？新的片子？什么片子？”他对于这件事完全没有印象。

朴灿烈刚准备点烟，听到这话后惊得一个哆嗦差点把打火机掉地上，“卧槽，不是吧，世勋啊，你可别耍哥哥了。别来和我玩失忆这套啊，你老哥我的心脏可经不起你这种折腾。”朴灿烈是真有些急了，后悔自己当时怎么就没录音。吴世勋这个人对自己不在意的事都挺好说话，他自己同意把影片放上网是一回事，要是不和他说就把影片私自上传就算是借给朴灿烈多大的胆子他都不敢这么做啊，惹毛了吴家小少爷可不是闹着玩的。于是急忙辩解，”圆圆当时把片源拿来时和我说你同意的，我也没敢全信所以还特地打了个电话给你确认，你说没问题我才敢放上去的。你要是不记得的话我翻一下通话记录，看看是几号打给你的。”

吴世勋已经点开了试看画面，里面赤身裸体和人交缠在一起的那个人的确是他，“不用了。”经过朴灿烈的一番提醒，他已经差不多都想起来了，“没怪你，是我答应的。”他抓着头发不耐烦地说。  
那天把黄子韬送回宿舍之后，吴世勋回到了家，床上一片凌乱，清楚地提醒着他刚才这里发生过些什么。吴世勋把脸埋在枕头里，隐约还能闻到淡淡的洗发水的香味。要不是被那不识趣的铃声给打断，他和黄子韬早就做了，哪用得着像现在这样一个人对着冷冷清清的大床空发呆。  
吴世勋闭着眼睛，只要一想起刚才在这幢房子里发生的事，全身的血液就忍不住沸腾起来。他的身体里有把火在烧，热的口干舌燥浑身难受，他一边看着录像自慰，一边打电话给黄子韬，既然是他把自己的欲望给撩起来了那他就要负责到底，他现在不好过也不能让他好过，最后吴世勋如愿以偿地听见电话那头黄子韬的呼吸变得越来越重，越来越急。

他射了。

但是光靠这个还远远不够。挂断电话后身体里涌上无穷无尽的空虚与欲望，吴世勋有精力没处使，开始后悔自己刚才为什么不在黄子韬那里过夜。今晚的黄子韬根本就不会拒绝他，非要在这种时候装绅士，说服自己要给他些时间不要去逼他。这下倒好，他这里已经欲火焚身眼看着快要憋出毛病来。

屏幕亮了一下，有短信进来了。吴世勋心情烦躁地随手点进去，是个陌生的聊天界面。吴世勋看了看名字，仔细回想了一下好像是朴灿烈去年年底新签的学生演员，当时来公司面试时他正好也在，看那男孩子长得白白净净模样挺顺眼就加了一下微信。不过之后他一直在忙也就忘记这件事了。倒是对方隔三差五地就会发几条消息过来，内容也没有太过逾越只是例行的问候，有时也会发些生活中好玩的小段子，中间夹着几张状似无意的自拍，每一张都带着点小小的暗示。吴世勋看到后只是笑笑，有时点开都懒得点开，他从小就被人各种各样的人追求对于这种撩拨人的小伎俩早已经司空见惯，除非他自己特别感兴趣，否则对方做什么都打动不了他。

勋少，我最近在学做点心，老师说做的挺不错的，有机会的话希望可以带给你尝尝。

吴世勋怎么会不知道他想干嘛。他这阵子一门心思都扑在黄子韬身上，已经很久没有出去玩了，要是在平时收到这消息，他连看都不会去看，可是现在——

吴世勋微微眯起了眼睛，屏幕里他正抱着黄子韬在他身体里疯狂冲刺，这香艳刺激的画面让他没办法平静下来，

今晚有空吗。

有空！

他面色阴沉地低下头，甩给对方一个定位。

马上过来。

吴世勋当然不可能亲自跑下去接他，于是给小区的保安打了个电话，让他们待会儿人来了别拦着，把人放进来。

半个小时后，门铃响了。吴世勋下楼去开门。

他嫌对方身上汗涔涔的，不想碰他，皱着眉头命令道，“先去洗个澡。”

男孩没有迟疑，很听话的去洗了，进到浴室之前还带了瓶润滑进去。吴世勋看见了也没说什么，说了声“洗快点。”就走回客厅躺在沙发上一边抽烟一边等人出来。  
这才是他过去那么多年习惯的做爱方式，什么都不用费心直接操就是了，哪像那个人这样的娇气，自己扩张都不会非要他来手把手地帮他弄，下面那么紧他稍微用点力就皱着张脸喊疼，像块嫩豆腐似的，可不就是水做的吗。

想到这吴世勋不禁莞尔，烟雾缭绕，耳边全是黄子韬求饶叫停的声音。怎么就那么蠢那么笨，大学四年全白读了，被人压在身下叫成这样怎么可能停得下来，只会越叫就越想欺负你，越听就越想艹哭  
你好不好。

真是笨死了。

“勋少，”男孩很快就出来了，走到他身边搂住他的一只胳膊，小心翼翼地问道，“今天我们可不可以录像？”

“哦？”吴世勋来了点兴趣，挑了挑眉，“我为什么要答应你？”

男孩直视着他的眼睛，“只要是您的片子卖的都好，和您合作之后片酬就能翻个倍，还可以有一大笔分红，我不想错过这个机会。”

吴世勋吐了个烟圈出来，勾住他的下巴淡淡地问，“你，想和我拍？”

男孩诚实地点头。“当然，公司里面有谁不想和勋少你拍片。”他用脸颊轻轻蹭着吴世勋的手臂，像只乖巧又温顺的猫，甜腻地撒着娇，“我之前发了那么多消息给您，好不容易您才给我这个机会。就算不拍也没关系，不给钱我也愿意陪您，圈里谁不想和您睡？说出去够我炫耀一整年了。”

是啊，有谁不想和吴世勋合作呢？有谁不想和吴世勋睡呢？吴世勋被这明显的示好给取悦了，也没开口回答，不过微微颔首算是同意了。

他们在楼下的沙发上做了。做的时候吴世勋带了套，让他背过身去，按住男孩白花花的屁股狠狠操干着，又凶猛又霸道，完全不顾男孩的求饶和呻吟，一个劲地把人往死里干。最后把人给操哭了，吴世勋这时也已经射了一波，男孩哭的时候声音又细又弱听着怪可怜，吴世勋的脑海里不知怎么的突然浮现出黄子韬那双湿漉漉的眼睛，哀怨地看着他像是在责备他似的，于是忍不住一时心软，没法再这么不管不顾地继续做下去，

“怎么了，宝贝。”他把人翻过来，看见男孩整张脸上全都是泪，“我弄疼你了？”不管是虚情还是假意，他低声询问的样子很迷人，情欲过后的声音低沉富有磁性，男孩在他怀里缩成了一团，手臂圈住他的脖子，睁着一双水汪汪的眼睛含泪看着他，轻轻摇了摇头。

吴世勋笑了起来，手往他屁股中间摸过去，浅声调戏道，“真没事？那你自己转过来让我看看？”男孩被他看得意乱情迷，情不自禁地骑坐到他身上，嘴唇贴上他的，热情地吻了他。吴世勋不太习惯和人接吻，往后退了退，男孩却因为吴世勋刚才难得的温柔而壮大了胆子，追着他一路吻下去，吴世勋于是也没再拒绝，揽着他的腰由着他主动献吻。  
那天做完之后吴世勋睡的有些沉，醒来的时候看见身边一张陌生的面孔微微有些愣怔，隔了一会儿才反应过来。

“早上好，勋少。”男孩其实早醒了，只是不想错过和吴世勋面对面醒来的机会。他含情脉脉地望着他，贴过来想要继续昨晚的温存时，吴世勋却看了眼时钟，心中大叫不好，推开他从沙发上站了起来，急急忙忙地穿衣服，

“我现在要出去，不能送你了。”他从茶几上找到皮夹，把里面的一叠大钞全都拿出来给了他，“你自己打车回去？”

“勋少——”男孩委屈地叫他，看样子快要哭了。

“怎么了？”吴世勋转过身来，脸上写满了不耐烦，仿佛昨晚的温柔根本就是个假象，他冷冰冰地说，“是不是要我找司机来送你回去。”

男孩不敢再多说什么，咬着嘴唇接过，“那短片——”

吴世勋看了眼摆放在茶几上的微型摄像头，淡然地说，“你去找朴灿烈吧，就说是我同意的，后续分红什么的按照老规矩，全部归你，具体操作他会和你解释的。”

那天之后，吴世勋就再也没有和他联系过，他甚至连对方长什么样都记不得了，只隐隐记得瘦瘦小小皮肤白的很。

当天下午，他和黄子韬吃完中饭陪着他一起去学校图书馆还书。离毕业还有十多天反正闲着也没事，黄子韬想再借一本世界电影史来看。书放在最里层的那排书架上，吴世勋推着他往里走，黄子韬扶着轮椅站起来想去够放在顶层的那本书，却被一旁的人捷足先登了。

“你干什么！”他看了看四周，压低声音无奈道，“别闹，快给我。”

吴世勋一只手把书藏在背后，脸上露出得意的笑，把脸颊往他面前一凑，指了指说，“那你亲我一下，你亲我我就给你。”

黄子韬气他在这种时候威胁人，别过脸去生气道，“不亲。”

吴世勋把头低下来直盯着他的眼睛，撇了撇嘴委屈地说，“韬韬你可真无情，昨天你在车里还主动吻我，要不是我拦着你我真怕你会在车里强暴我。没想到才过了一晚上就翻脸不认人了。”  
“你——”黄子韬的耳根一下子红了，急忙去捂他的嘴。却不料正中吴世勋的下怀，他的眼睛里带着笑，按住他的手，伸出舌头在他手心里暧昧地舔了一下，黄子韬只觉得手心又痒又湿，脸红的快要滴出血来，羞愤地想要收回手，却被他按在书架上撬开唇齿细细绵绵地吻。

“你不亲我没关系，我亲你也是一样的。”他在他耳边轻声低语。

吴世勋很少来图书馆。严肃庄重的氛围让甜蜜的亲吻变得禁忌又充满刺激，两个人吻得难舍难分之时吴世勋的手机突然间震个不停，在静谧的环境中想故意忽视都不行。

黄子韬尴尬地轻咳了两声，吴世勋却像个没事人似的，

“我去外面接个电话。”他依依不舍地在他额头上重重吻了一下，把书还给了他，小声叮嘱道，“你哪儿都别去，留在这里等我。我打完电话过来找你。”

说完，便大步往室外走去。

电话是朴灿烈打来的。

“嗯，这事我知道，是我同意的。”吴世勋往图书馆里瞥了一眼，快速地说，“条件什么的我不清楚，你说了算，之前是怎么规定的你就按规定来，其他的我没意见。”

 

好吧，他现在不用看也知道片子里有什么了。吴世勋收拾回了思绪，无奈地叹了口气，“那粉雀，粉圆是什么？看样子也是和我有关？”

朴灿烈终于放下心来，踏踏实实地躺回到老板椅上，把烟点燃了用力吸了一口，缓缓解释道，“这个你当然看不懂，我一开始也研究了半天，问了公司里一个小姑娘才知道是怎么回事。简单来说，粉雀就是你和黄子韬的CP名，而粉圆就是你和圆圆的CP名。”

“CP?”吴世勋皱了皱眉，“这是什么东西？”

朴灿烈哈哈一笑，“就是Coupling，听说最早是从日本那里传过来的，就是粉丝把你和黄子韬当成一对，给你们取了个名叫做粉雀，她们不是爱叫你小芬嘛，黄子韬MV里带了个孔雀的面具，她们就叫他小孔雀，取了个谐音，叫你们这对粉雀，粉圆嘛，就是你和圆圆。”

这都什么乱七八糟的。吴世勋头疼地想。

不过经朴灿烈这么一解释，留言板上的内容他就差不多可以完全看懂了。大概内容就是他的两个CP粉之间因为那支新片的事吵了起来。

55555，小芬你太坏了，你这样怎么对得起小孔雀。

抱走小孔雀，我们不和这种负心汉约。祝粉圆天长地久百年好合。

我还以为小芬对小孔雀是特别的，之前从没有看到小芬亲过谁，没想到……那年杏花微雨，果然从一开始就是错的。不要安慰我，让我哭会儿去。

我不信，小芬对小孔雀就是真的，不是说后面还有合作吗？我等着官方打脸，粉雀女孩绝不认输！！

楼上的清醒一点好吗？看看下载量，路人的眼睛都是雪亮的，粉圆才是真的！！

呵呵，你永远叫不醒装睡的人，就让粉雀狗靠个不到5分钟的MV继续自欺欺人吧。

亲亲有什么特别的，粉圆这里多得是，你们不舍得买片私信我，我多买几份送给你们，只怕你们看见了要气死。

……

……

……

#抱走小孔雀#

#我们不约#

#拒绝合作#

#小孔雀值得更好的#

 

吴世勋粗粗地浏览了一下，看着脑门一抽抽地疼，“你就不会清理一下留言板吗？”他板着脸不悦地说，“就这么乌烟瘴气地放着算怎么回事？看见人骂我你心里挺开心是吧。”  
朴灿烈也挺无奈，喝了口水说，“你以为我愿意啊，我也烦着呢，这都已经算是好的了，当时你那新片刚出来的时候整个留言板根本不能看，吵得那叫一个凶，后台删评论删的我底下两个小姑娘手都快断了，这里删完那里又冒出来，还去其他不相干的短片下面留言，网站所有的评论区不得不关了一个礼拜才恢复。”朴灿烈一想到当时的画面就忍不住后怕，“不过也不全是坏事，两家人家像是相互较着劲，销量的增幅快的吓人，只不过时长和内容你那新片的优势实在太明显，而且后期粉雀那里心疼子韬，骂你的人越来越多，你的粉丝心里当然不舒服，所以都帮对面去了，销量没多久就被反超了。”

 

留言板这一块朴灿烈没打算关闭，一是他觉得这是消费者对网站评价的一个窗口，可以了解到最新的消费风向和客户心理，有助于他们制定和调整接下来的推介人物和主打风格，二是两组人之间的较劲的确让网站在销售上吃到了甜头，在商言商，朴灿烈这几年因为吴世勋神奇的吸粉特质潜伏在粉圈观察这么久，也算是把粉丝经济摸得相当透彻，适当的虐粉从而刺激销量增长对他们来说正是求之不得的事。

托吴世勋的福，今年的KPI在6月底就已经轻轻松松提前达成了，会员数也涨了将近50%达到60多万，按照这个势头年底突破百万不是梦。朴灿烈只是没想到吴世勋会因为留言板的内容而生气，这一点让他多少觉得有些诧异。他以为吴世勋并不在意这些，之前也不是没有过CP粉，虽然没有哪次像这次这样声势浩大两家人之间吵得不可开交，但吴世勋当初听说时只是说了句无聊就没有兴趣继续听下去了。

吴世勋的一张俊脸臭的不能再臭，他对于自己和黄子韬很般配这一点从来没有怀疑过，现在面对满屏的批评声心里就一肚子的邪火，

什么叫不配！

抱走他？你们也不问问他肯不肯让你们抱。

吴世勋嗤之以鼻。

“真搞不懂现在的年轻人都在想些什么！”吴世勋不屑地看着留言板上一堆骂他的评论，“我和谁配关他们什么事？”

朴灿烈因为网站的发展形势大好最近心情一直不错，翘着二郎腿笃定地说，“其实勋少你管它哪支是第一哪支是第二，反正这第一第二名不都是你的吗，你那些死忠粉的购买力真是惊人，这人长得帅身材好就是吃香，我在后台对比了一些平台上的个人向数据，人家专业演员都没你卖得动，说你是我们网站的活招牌可真是一点都没说错，也难怪大家都想和你拍，撇开能和你上床这一点不说，拍了以后就能出名，你出手又大方得到的分红也全给对方，再接下一部片子的身价还能往上翻一翻，这种好事是我我也愿意啊。”

他之前觉得吴世勋对黄子韬挺上心的还不太敢说，但吴世勋的那支新片朴灿烈是看过的，那些对话和亲吻放在过去当真是想都不敢想。所以觉得吴世勋对黄子韬说穿了也就这么回事，一时新鲜过后总免不了要腻，加上网上现在要求换对手的呼声也很高，黄子韬自身条件优越，趁他人气还在的时候再重新找人拍一部，作为主打推出的话说不定真能成为下一个吴世勋，成为网站新的摇钱树，一个刚毕业的大学生总不会比吴世勋难控制，光是想到这种可能性就让朴灿烈激动不已。不过他也不可能不顾及到吴世勋的想法和态度，于是趁着这个机会小心地试探道，

“其实我觉得你们可以先避避风头，你和黄子韬两个人分开拍，转移一下他们的注意力，作品上没有交集的话也就不会有矛盾。这样粉丝们开心，网站也有钱赚，我觉得挺好的。”

“分开拍？好啊。”吴世勋从鼻子里冷哼一声，声音像是结了冰，“你要他和谁拍？带出来让我瞧瞧。”

朴灿烈听出他的口气不善，立马坐直身体警觉起来，“没有没有，我只是提个建议，具体还是要你们两个来决定的。你看子韬当时和公司签了五部戏，说好起码两个月就出一部的，这都已经过去快小半年了，我都没催过他，不就是因为世勋你当时要我把人给留着吗？”

“你就死了这条心吧，他不会和别人拍的，”吴世勋看着屏幕上那一连串的话题就想骂人，索性把电脑一关，冷着声音警告道，“你要推新人自己重新找去，电影学院里没出道的一抓一大把还用我教？我把话放这里了，别再让我听见再找其他人和他拍这种话。”

“是的是的。”朴灿烈不禁在心里暗暗叫苦，心想这吴家小少爷真是霸道的很，但嘴上也只好违心地应道，“我知道怎么做了。”

“嗯，还有，”吴世勋想了想，补充道，“黄子韬的分红你和他是半年一结对吧。这样，全都按照卖的最好的那个月的销量来算，不够的部分挂我的私账。”吴世勋知道黄子韬自己从来不上网站看这些数据，所以很放心地交给朴灿烈去安排这些事。

所有的事都交待完毕后，他二哥也已经回来了。

“哎呦，不容易啊，”二哥一进门就看到他等在那儿了，忍不住打趣道，“我说勋勋啊，你这到底是什么朋友啊，这么上心非要亲自跑来和我谈。”

吴世勋有三个哥哥，平时和这个二哥关系最好，说话没什么顾忌，“好朋友。”他笑着说。

二哥意味深长地看了他一眼，往沙发上一坐，“好朋友啊，”他故意拖长了音节吊他的胃口，“那你直接和阿林去说，签艺人的事一直都是他负责的，你二哥我没那么多闲工夫，这种签约的小事都要一个个地找我亲自过问我不得忙死。”

吴世勋知道他二哥喜欢喝功夫茶，特地帮他沏了一杯端过来，“这不找你方便嘛，找阿林我怕他搞不清楚状况到时候随便给安置个位置就当交差了。”

二哥接过他的茶，也不喝，笑着打量他，“哦，还不能随便安置就算了？哪来的好朋友啊，不知道的还以为我签了个天王来呢。”

“二哥，瞧你这话说的。”

“那你想怎么签啊，我该开什么条件出来才合适啊。”

“这我没什么意见，二哥你看着办就行。”吴世勋倒是一点都不担心时捷开出的条件会不好，他既然都开了这个口，时捷能提供给黄子韬的合约待遇就不会差，反倒是资源的问题，他虽然不在娱乐圈但家里有个娱乐大亨所以多多少少总会知道一些内幕和门道，于是趁势提要求，“他这个人做事挺较真，那些赚快钱的烂片就别让他拍了，刚出道时还是珍惜点羽毛好。”

二哥摇了摇头，感叹道，“我就说嘛，要喝你这杯茶哪有这么容易。”

吴世勋殷勤地笑着，卖力地帮黄子韬做起了宣传，拍着胸脯保证道，“你签他的话真不吃亏的，你要是见到他就知道他有多好了。人长得好看不说，身材也好，电影学院毕业的，基本功扎实，你稍微  
培养一下指不定真成了影帝也说不准。”

“照你这么说我不签他倒还成了我的损失。”二哥哈哈大笑，抿了口茶，“电影学院？我怎么听着这么耳熟呢，我想起来了，上次你和我打听话剧团的事也是为了你这个好朋友吧。”

吴世勋嘿嘿一笑，算是承认了。

他二哥把茶杯放下，拍了拍他的肩膀，“行啊，我弟弟说他行他就行，明天我让阿林拟个合同，你放心我不会亏待他，全部按照时捷最优的抽成比例给他，至于资源方面，等签约了之后有合适的饭局我就带着他，那些导演啊制作人啊多接触接触，先混个眼熟以后推荐出去的时候人家也有个印象。”

吴世勋笑眯眯地应承道，“那好呀，到时候有饭局你也把我带上，我也正好想多认识几个大导演影帝影后什么的，画廊下半年搞名人的慈善画作展出我正担心找不到人呢。这下正好，不用愁了。”

二哥噗嗤一下笑出了声，“你这哪是去认识人的，你就是想去盯梢的吧。这么不放心干嘛还让他出来，养家里不是更省事？”

吴世勋不是没想过这个可能性，但以他对黄子韬的了解他根本不会接受这种要求。还有很重要的一个原因就是当黄子韬说起自己对话剧的向往时眼睛里亮晶晶的闪着光，吴世勋在他身上仿佛看见了当年只身一人去美国学画画时的自己，这让他不忍心去破坏他的这份梦想。

吴世勋哂然一笑，淡淡地说，“他不愿意，我不想勉强他。”

二哥很少看到吴世勋脸上出现这种认真又落寞的表情。他怔了怔，收敛起调侃的表情轻轻揉着他的脑袋，

“知道了，既然我弟弟想让他来时捷的话那他就一定要来。”

“谢谢二哥。”吴世勋被这一刻的兄弟温情所打动，感动之余突然想起来，不忘转过头叮嘱道，“不过你记得，让阿林找他时别提我的名字。”

“怎么，现在流行做好事不留名？”

吴世勋把腿搁在茶几上，一双让人羡慕的大长腿不安分地来回晃动着，“也不是，他不喜欢我拖关系帮他办事，被他知道的话说不定就不肯来了。”

二哥的嘴角勾了勾，“被你这么一说倒是挺好奇的。行吧，等忙完这阵以后有机会你把人带出来，我们先吃个饭碰个面，也好先熟悉熟悉。”

吴世勋比了个OK的手势，心早已飞到黄子韬的身边。他已经迫不及待地想看见黄子韬瞧见这份合约时脸上惊喜的表情了。

他想让他开心，他想看到黄子韬对他笑。

如果他能早点回来就好了。吴世勋不无遗憾地想着，开始感叹起为什么时间过得这么慢。


End file.
